1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to instrument panels for automotive vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a bezel for supporting a power outlet in the instrument panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles typically include a 12 volt direct current socket for energizing a cigarette lighter or providing a source of power for accessories, such as air pumps and car vacuums. The socket is typically mounted to a bezel, which is fixedly secured to a dashboard or console in the interior of the vehicle using screws or hooked tabs. It remains desirable to provide an improved arrangement for coupling the bezel to the dashboard or console, which facilitates installation of the socket and provides an enhanced appearance in term of fit and finish.